because I love you
by Princess May
Summary: Sora kann es nicht glauben, Tai hat eine andere geküsst. War es wirklich Liebe?


... because I love you  
  
Sora lag auf ihrem Bett und hatte sich in ihre dicken plüschigen Kissen verkrochen. Sie weinte und drückte sie ihr Gesicht immer mehr in die Decken und Kissen. Dabei hielt sie ein Foto in ihrer Hand. Sie knickte es immer, begradigte es aber nach einer Weile wieder. Neben ihr saß Mimi. Sie weinte ebenfalls. Jetzt schaute sie Sora an, die gerade sagte: „Wieso ausgerechnet Gab". Mimi umarmte sie und beide dachten noch einmal an diesen Abend...  
  
Es war drei Tage vor Valentinstag. Da gingen Mimi und Matt, Sara und Tai und ihre Freunde in die Disco. Es war ein milder Winterabend und es schneite. Ein leichter Wind ließ die Schneeflocken umher tanzen. „Geht schon mal rein! Ich möchte noch ein bisschen die angenehme Luft genießen.", sagte Sora zu den anderen, die gerade hinein gehen wollten. Nach ein paar Minuten ging sie ebenfalls hinein und gab als erstes ihren Mantel ab. Als sie jedoch in das Tanzlokal eintrat blieb sie erschreckt stehen. Ihr Körper fing an zu beben. „Hey, Sora. Was ist mit dir?", fragte Mimi, die gerade neben ihr auftauchte. Mit zitternden Finger wies Sora auf Tai. Es sah so aus...Nein, es darf einfach nicht sein, dachte Sora. Tai küsste ein anderes Mädchen. Es war Gab, bekannt in ihrer Schule als Flittchen. Tai hatte es also auf sie abgesehen, dachte Sora. Bei diesen Gedanken traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte gegen ihren Brustkorb und es schien zu zerspringen. „Gab, dieses Miststück!", sagte Mimi zischend. Dann wollte sie ihre Hand auf Soras Schulter legen, aber Sora war schon hinaus gerannt. Sie rannte durch die eingeschneiten Straßen direkt nach Hause. Sofort warf sie sich auf ihr Bett und weinte. Warum sie, dachte sie während ihr warme Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Warum ausgerechnet sie, dachte sie noch einmal bevor sie einschlief.  
  
Auf einmal wurden beide aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Es klingelte an der Tür. „Gehst du mal ran. Meine Mutter ist nämlich nicht zu Hause und...", sagte Sora immer noch weinerlich während Mimi aufsprang und an die Tür rannte. Sie riss die Tür auf und blickte genau in Tais braune Augen. „Was willst du hier?", fragte Mimi mit bösen Unterton. Er fragte gut gelaunt: „Kann ich Sora sprechen?". Mimi versuchte ihre Wut zu unterdrücken und schaute ihn dabei böse an. „Nein, kannst du nicht. Los, verschwinde!", sagte sie und warf ihn die Tür vor der Nase zu. Jedoch klingelte er Sturm. Mimi riss die Tür auf und schrie: „Jetzt hau doch endlich ab. Warum fragst du eigentlich? Geh doch zu deiner Gab. Viel Spaß beim Küssen!", sagte sie jetzt bösartig und knallte die Tür zu. „Wer war da?", fragte Sora nachdem Mimi wieder in das Zimmer eintrat. „Niemand. Falsche Tür.", sagte sie kurz angebunden und setzte sich wieder auf das Sitzkissen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag ist Schule. Sora wollte zuerst gar nicht hingehen, aber Mimi überredete sie doch noch hinzugehen. Mimi brachte sie bis zum Klassenraum. Als sie jedoch Tai sah, verabschiedete sie sich. Jedoch Tai sprang von seinem Platz auf und rief ihr nach: „Halt warte.". Dann lief er ihr nach. Er erwischte sie am schwarzen Brett. „Was war gestern überhaupt los? Ist irgend etwas mit Sora? Los sag's mir ! Und was sollte das Gefasel mit Gab?", sagte er halb sauer, halb beleidigt. Mimi wurde immer wütender. Dann schrie sie es heraus.  
  
„Du Blödmann, du. Weißt nicht einmal mehr was du ihr angetan hast. Geküsst hast du Gab. Gab, diese blöde Kuh. Und sie hat es gesehen. Ich dachte du magst sie.", eigentlich wollte sie noch weiterreden, aber Tai fuhr ihr ins Wort. „Ich sie geküsst?", rief er und lachte dabei auf, „Sie wollte mich küssen. Aber ich habe sie weg geschubst und konnte mich retten. Und deshalb ist sie also niedergeschlagen? Ich wusste ja nicht...", jedoch Mimi wirkte daraufhin wieder etwas fröhlicher. Dann klingelte es. Beide rannten in ihre Klassenräume. Als der Unterricht zu Ende war sprang Sora sofort auf und rannte aus dem Klassenraum ohne das Tai noch etwas hätte sagen können.  
  
Sora ging mit Mimi langsam nach Hause. Beide sagten kaum ein Wort, bis sie zur Haustür von Soras Haus ankamen. Beide verabschiedeten sich voneinander.  
  
Mimi sagte noch bevor sie ging: „ Kopf hoch, Sora. Wird schon wieder!". Danach ging sie traurig die Treppen hoch. Als sie oben war wollte sie die Tür aufschließen. Doch sie wurde auf einem Zettel aufmerksam, der auf der Fußmatte lag. Sie las ihn leise durch. Da stand mit Computerschrift: „ Bevor du rein gehst folge den Pfeilen. Wundere dich nicht, folge ihn einfach!". Erst wollte sie es nicht wagen, aber dann wurde sie immer neugieriger und sie fing an den Pfeilen zu folgen, die vor ihrer Haustür begannen. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie an den Spielplatz an, auf dem sie schon mit Tai gespielt hatte, als sie noch kleine Kinder waren. An einem Baum hing ein Lebkuchenherz. Als sie näher heran ging, konnte lesen was darauf stand. Dort stand mit roter Zuckerguss - Schrift: „... because I love you!". Sie setzte sich auf die Schaukel und rätselte wer ihr dieses Herz geschenkt habe. In im Inneren spürte sie instinktiv, das dieses Herz von Tai sein musste. Auf einmal wurden ihr die Augen von hinten zu gehalten. „Wer bin ich?", fragte eine lachende Stimme. Sie sprang von der Schaukel und schrie laut auf. „Tttai, du?", fragte sie sehr verwundert. Tai trat näher und erklärte ihr das Selbe, was er Mimi schon erklärt hatte. „Und so ist es wirklich gewesen?", fragte sie ihn und guckte ihn traurig an. „Ja. So ist es gewesen. Ich würde niemals ein anderes Mädchen küssen, weil...,", sagte er und ging ein Schritt auf sie zu. Er guckte ihr tief in die Augen und sprach etwas verlegen weiter. „...weil ich nur dich liebe." Sora war etwas überrascht, aber gleich zeitig fing ihr Herz heftig an zu schlagen. Tai wollte noch etwas sagen, aber da küsste sie ihn schon. Er nahm sie ihn die Arme und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Im Hintergrund konnte man eine wunderschöne Melodie, die aus dem Autoradio kam, hören.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
